Adicto al dulce
by sonrais777
Summary: Adrien lo sabía muy bien, amaba los dulces, era un adicto, pero como Chat Noir podía satisfacer su adicción al dulce más delicioso de todos.


**Hola a todos! Vengo aquí con un pequeño one-shot y bueno, espero les guste, porque a mí me encantó, mis derrames nasales van y vienen pero igual agraadezco que mi sangre no sea desperdiciada. Y agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y personajes y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Adicto al dulce.

Capítulo único.

Tenía que admitirlo, era un adicto, amaba los dulces, los panes, postres y delicias variadas que la panadería Dupain-Cheng ofrecía, y había una delicia en específico que no podía dejar de probar, Marinette. Y es que cierto gato no podía dejarla, era su completa adicción. Como Adrien sentía la impotencia de apenas y tocarla, extrañaba esos balbuceos que tarde entendió el porqué de ellos, también sus gestos y ese lindo sonrojo. Y cuando pensaba en todo el tiempo desperdiciado quería darse de golpes contra la pared. Adrien ahora tenía a la amigable Marinette, aquella que había renunciado a un supuesto amor imposible porque el muy idiota había dicho que la veía como amiga nada más… que idiota había sido. Podía hablar con Marinette, podía apenas tocarla, pero por dentro rabiaba de no ser Chat Noir y tomarla entre sus brazos para hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Odiaba cuando otro se acercaba a Marinette que no fuera de forma amistosa y es que era difícil ignorar a esa dulce joven que tenía sin saberlo el corazón de varios chicos, ¡incluso hasta de grados superiores! Este gato ya tenía su lista negra.

Pero como Chat Noir podía disfrutarla...

El gato entraba por las noches donde su princesa, dormida o despierta, estaba gustoso de besar sus dulces y tiernos labios sabor a fresa y canela, pasar sus garras por su suave y cremosa piel, oler su cabello con aroma a frutas, saborear cada pedacito de piel con olor y sabor a vainilla; devorar sus senos del tamaño de dulces melocotones, tan suaves, dulces y con botones de rosa bombón que gustoso lamia, mordía y succionaba hasta hacerlos tan duros y colorados como las cerezas. Extasiado veía sus brillantes ojos azules que le observaban siempre con ternura y excitación, para después ir donde saboreaba la miel más dulce de todas, sin parar, siendo tan insistente como fuera posible, devorándola por completo sin piedad hasta que lo premiaba con más de su deliciosa miel que bebía gustoso sin desperdiciar. Y luego era ella quien lo devoraba, tan dulce, tierna, una inexperta que él gustoso de enseñaría las delicias del placer, dejándola hacer, que dejase su dulzura y aroma impregnada en su piel leonada hasta que ella llegase donde quería haciendo gemir al gato, lo hacía como si lamiese un helado y a veces como si chupase una paleta, esos labios de fresa eran su perdición y su boca era como crema montada que gustaba revolver a su antojo. Oh, pero llegado el momento ambos se perdían fundiéndose como el chocolate, era estrecha, suave, y caliente, como un postre recién salido del horno que una y otra vez entraba y salía de ella, lento, con ritmo, más rápido, hasta ser el descontrol total que los llevara al frenesí absoluto en cualquier posición que se les ocurriera, donde Chat aprovechaba para probar de ella clavando muy bien sus dientes pensando que hasta el sabor de su sangre tenía algo dulce. Y al fin cuando fuese preso de aquel ardiente espacio la llenaría de sí para que sintiera aquella espesa y caliente esencia que buscaba llenarla hasta el fondo por completo. Podía seguir con su degustación hasta el cansancio llenándola hasta dar todo de sí y al final lamer y besar su tembloroso cuerpo como flan, extasiado porque hasta su sudor tenía un toque a regaliz. Y cuando al fin despertara en sus brazos prometer regresar y estar con su dulce niña ya fuese tomando un chocolate caliente, comiendo postres o comiéndola a ella, y por ultimo al ver sus mejillas coloreadas saboreaba por última vez sus labios antes de vestirse e irse sintiendo de nuevo la ansiedad volver a degustar a su dulce Marinette.

-Adrien... ¡Adrien!- gritó Nino.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Viejo estaba Marinette preguntando cuál es tu postre favorito para traerlo mañana con los nuestros.- vio a Marinette de pie frente a él que esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

-Si Adrien, ¿cuál es tu dulce favorito?- el rubio sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en su mano ladeándola un poco.

-Marinette...- Nino se atragantó con su bebida en su asiento mientras Alya le veía con grandes ojos, con el aliento atorado en su garganta por aquella confesión.- Sabes que adoro los croissants.

-A-Ah, e-es verdad. Traeré algunos mañana.- un leve sonrojo y un tartamudeo, tal vez Adrien tenía posibilidades después de todo, solo el tiempo lo dirá. Sonrió tanto como lo haría su lado felino. No podía esperar para degustar su postre, pero no hablaba de los croissants, sino del dulce más delicioso de la panadería Dupain-Cheng, e iría esa noche a degustarlo tanto como quisiera por ausencia de los amables panaderos que la dejarían esa noche para él, solo para él, porque era completamente SUYA. Debía admitirlo, era un completo adicto al dulce, un adicto a Marinette.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Dejen review please y por favor nada de tomatazos, solo acepto imágenes cute o sexys de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir. XD Y sin nada más que decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
